Kyubi
is a Rank S, Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe, and the Mononoke tribe in ''Yo-kai Watch 4. In Yo-kai Watch, Kyubi is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Komashura, and in Yo-kai Watch 2, he is required to unlock Poofessor. He also has Rank SS Awoken form called , exclusively in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: The Movie: Minor Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. Biology Apperance Kyubi is a fox Yo-kai with a rather tall height and is covered in thick, golden fur with white belly and paws. Its chest is covered in a thicker patch of purple fur, surrounded by a yellow "trim" around his shoulders, with four wispy hairs sticking out. Kyubi has nine tails, each tipped purple, and sports long nails of the same color. Its muzzle is long and pointed, like its golden-tipped ears, and on its face are markings resembling a kitsune theatre mask. He also has a human form which looks lik a young boy about the same age as Nathan. He wears a blue sweater vest over a white shirt and black shorts. He has green eyes and grayish tousled hair, with two strands standing up and nine strands in the back that resembles his nine tails. Personality Although he is the town's guardian, this Kyubi is a somewhat unpleasant person, being arrogant, serious and cold, but not unjust. While he spoke condescendingly to Nate and Whisper and openly mocked Komasan for his timidness, he reveals after the defeat of Massiface that he is in fact, working to aid Nate and Whisper and hopes that they will be able to stop what was coming. He is also manipulative and openly admits to this, having lured Nate to the Construction Site to pit him against Massiface. In the second game his personality has softened somewhat, though he remains proud and arrogant. In the anime, only the latter Kyubi appears, initially seen in his own miniseries corner where he's in the process of collecting Heart Orbs. He meets and attempts to charm Katie, but finds himself having great difficulty with it, much to his dismay. When shocked or annoyed, his shapeshift begins to fail; with his ears or tails showing, and in one case he reverted completely to his true form. By the end of his encounters with Katie, he finds that he's actually been charmed by her instead. In the games, Venoct and Kyubi are treated like opposites. For example, in the second game, Kyubi is part of the Fleshy Souls while Venoct is part of the Bony Spirits. In the Oni update of the second game, Kyubi got a dark form called Darkyubi while Venoct got a light form called Illuminoct. The Crank-a-kai exclusive yo-kai required to unlock Gilgaros that resembles Kyubi, Frostail, is a good, but still proud and arrogant, Yo-kai that brings good luck, while the Yo-kai that looks like Venoct, Shadow Venoct, is a dark, assassin Yo-kai. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch In the games, he is Springdale's resident guardian Yo-kai who protects the town and the humans who live there. He once had a shrine dedicated to him near Shopper's Row. When Shopper's Row was expanded in the succeeding decades, his shrine was taken down. Evidently he was not offended by this action, and continued to stay on as the town's guardian. Kyubi can be befriended by completing the quests after finishing the game which are Flower For The Shrine, An Offered Sword and Take Out Tengu!. After the quests are finished, The Legendary Kyubi can be activated which will be befriended after the quest. ''Yo-kai Watch 2 He is revealed to be the member of the Fleshy Souls. There is a second Kyubi which appears in a Quest exclusive to ''Psychic Specters. This Kyubi is a student and still training to become fully-fledged, and as a result he's younger than Springdale's guardian. His subquest involves finding girls for him to charm, and then collect the Heart Orbs that are created by successfully charming them. This quest ultimately requires finding and talking to the majority of female NPCs in Springdale, though Kyubi is quite adept at charming women, two characters prove immune to him. Yo-kai Watch Blasters In his mission in Chapter 11, he can be rarely befriended after clearing said mission. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Kyubi was obtainable through the Crank-a-kai with Y-Money, One Star Coins, Yellow Coins, and Yellow Coin Gs. Yo-kai Watch 3 Kyubi is befriended as a reward for completing the request The Tall Tail of the Fox Curse! at the Detective Agency, available after completing Chapter 10 and upgrading the Yo-kai Watch to Rank S. Alternatively he can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Legend Coin. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Kyubi, along with Venoct, appears as a daily battle on the beach of the Blasters Base camp upon clearing Chapter 10 Video games In the first game, Kyubi lures Nate/Katie to the construction tower at night. At first, it seems as though Nate/Katie is about to face Kyubi himself, but instead another Yo-kai, Massiface, approaches Nate/Katie to fight them instead. After Massiface is defeated, it turns out that Kyubi was trying to get rid of the giant Boss Yo-kai, and decided to use the player as a way to take care of Massiface. He later appeared when McKraken's goons started to flood into Uptown Springdale, taking care of a few of them to allow the player the window to create the seal for the Yo-kai Elevator. In the second game he plays a minor role as one of the Fleshy Souls, and then later appears at the end of the quest to unlock his nightly encounters. In the third game, he appears in Chapter 6 with Venoct to represent the Elite Yo-kai in the Yopple HQ tour. Sidequests In the sequel of the second game, there is a sidequest from a different Kyubi at the base of Excellent Tower, Springdale, which you can get to by taking the subway or using Mirapo's Warp. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |100-150|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Fire|Single enemy}} }}|220|Fire|All enemies|Creates a massive fireball and burns enemies to ashes.}} ||-|6 = Never misses attacks.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Forms Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Quotes *'Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble):' "Free at last... And it was you who released me? Then I am at your service." In the anime In ''Kyubi: Operation Heartbreak'', Kyubi arrives in the human world on a mission to collect the hearts of humans. At this point, Kyubi has already charmed 999 women and only needs one more to become a senior Kyubi. Then, he spots Katie and decides to make her the next target. Over the course of his attempts, however, he ends up falling for Katie. In ''Kyubi: Operation Amusement Park'', he once again fails to attract Katie. In ''The New Yo-kai Watch'', Kyubi was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he was among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the new Yo-kai Watch Zero. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan formally meet Kyubi in [[EP031|''Westward Yo!]], where Directator forcibly involves him in his film interpretation of "Journey to the West." Kyubi gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal as part of his introduction. Kyubi appears in [[EP032|''Cool Yo-kai Showdown!]] alongside Dandoodle after Nate expresses a desire to be popular with girls like a model. After the two popular Yo-Kai argue over what characteristics would get Nate noticed by girls, they have a competition in teaching Nate how to gain a girl's affections. Kyubi is summoned in Yo-kai Watch: The Movie during the final battle, along with the others Yo-kai, fighting against Dame Dedtime and her Wicked servants. He even saved Manjimutt from one of the Wicked, despite burning him in the process, he later revealed to be using his Soultimate move, Inferno, against a Monsterous Dame Dedtime(also known as Dame Demona, and there was a million of them) but the attack was ineffective. In Yo-kai Grand Prix!, Kyubi teams up with Venoct and Snottle in the Yo-Kar Grand Prix. Etymology translates as "nine tails". Origin Kyubi is based on a or nine-tailed kitsune (supernaturally-endowed fox). As they grow more powerful with the passing of years, kitsune grow a new tail with each century of age: once they grow their ninth and last tail, their fur will turn white or golden, and their power will reach its maximum. Kyūbi-no-kitsune is gifted with immense wisdom, powerful magic abilities, and can even see and hear everything in the world. They're especially proficient in weaving illusions, and wielding spirit flames called kitsune-bi ("fox fire"). Like tanuki, all kitsune can also shape-shift, though they prefer to take on the appearance of beautiful men and women. Trivia *Making his first appearance in EP018, Kyubi has his medal registered in the Yo-kai Medallium despite not meeting Nathan formally until EP031. *In Yo-kai Watch 3, Kyubi has a unique ability in the Yo-kai Vacuum Cleaner, where he has an "increased chance of collecting the medals of female Yo-kai." In other languages See also * Kyubi (Shadowside) * Frostail * Darkyubi * Kyubot Alternate Forms *Kyubi Jun Iku Other Forms * Tsuyu Kyubi * Puni Kyubi * Hijiri Inugami * Yuugure Kyubi fr:Kyubi es:Kyubi de:Kyubi pt-br:Kyubi Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Yo-kai That Love Oden Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Fox Yo-kai Category:Mononoke Tribe Category:Nate's World Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Cam Challenges Category:Onechanside